In systems comprising large displays, large display arrays, or displays separated by significant distances, it may not be possible for a user to maintain all of the collective display area within his field of vision simultaneously. As a result, prompts or other visual elements requiring user attention may be presented in portions of the collective display area lying outside the users field of vision. Additionally, in some conventional configurations, audio effects corresponding to any visual elements presented in the collective display area may be generated such that they appear to originate from the same point, such as the midpoint between two speakers. As a result, in such conventional systems, audio effects corresponding to visual elements may not appear to originate from positions corresponding to the positions of those visual elements.